Never Too Late
by Makichan123
Summary: Maki, a middle schooler who lives on the streets. After the death of her parents and the disappearance of her older brother. Maki is now alone. But after meeting a hyper active golden eyed brown haired boy. Maki's life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1 Day 1

Never too late

Never too late

By Maki!

Ages:

Maki-15

Goku-16

Sanzo-20

Gojyo-18

Hakkai-21

Ren-18

Panda (nickname that everyone uses even the teachers)-15

Kitty (nickname that everyone uses even the teachers)-15

Hoshi-14

CHAPTER 1

DAY 1

"Hey Maki? Maki?" It was Kitty talking to me.

"Yah?" I asked.

"Do you have the notes from the board?" She asked.

Kitty was always to slow when it came to writing notes." Yah I do Kitty-Chan." I answered.

I handed the notes I had just recently made." Thanks Maki-Chan." She whispered.

I just smiled. I laid my head on my desk as I tried to stay awake in math class. Bell rings" Thank god that's over!" I whispered to Kitty.

She just giggled and nodded yes. That was the last class of the day. When Kitty and I left the class room Panda came running towards us." Hello Kitty-Chan and Maki-Chan!" She yelled towards us.

She was waving at us. Kitty waved back but I just smiled. Kitty and Panda just chatted amongst themselves. I just said." Well I better get going."

" But you don't have to work today." Panda told me.

"I know. I just want to get home early today.

The truth was that I had to hurry to the community center to get a room before they became filled. Unfortunately I was too late." What do you mean it's already filled?" I yelled.

I was talking to the room assignor. " I'm sorry but there where more people than usual."

I could tell he didn't really care. He said he was sorry and went inside. The sky was cloudy and soon it began to rain. I slowly walked down the sidewalk. My eyes began to fill with tears.

Soon I was soaked to the bone. I just slumped over by a wall and sat down. I sat there for hours feeling so mad.

Then I couldn't feel raindrops on me. I looked up to see a boy holding an umbrella over me." Why are you sitting in the rain?" He asked.

The boy was about my age. He was taller than me, with brown hair, tan skin and he had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They where golden." I have nowhere to go...(sniffle) I answered him.

"Well... you can stay at my place." He suggested.

He lowered his hand towards me. I stared at his hand. I began to smile as I took his hand to get up. We both shared the umbrella as I walked with him. Soon we reached a train station.

He bought me a ticket and we both boarded. I sat across from him. We both sat by the window. I looked over to him." I'm Maki." I told him.

He looked at me and said to me." I'm Goku."

The rest of the ride was quiet for we both just stared out the window and watched the buildings go by.

When it was our stop, we where outside of the city- luckily the rain had ended. Goku lead me to a large house in the country. We both entered the house.

"Maki we have to be quiet." Goku said.

I slipped my muddy shoes off and placed them next to Goku's." Why?" I asked him quietly.

He walked close to me." Because Sanzo's asleep." He whispered in my ear.

"Who's Sanzo?" I asked.

Goku answered saying." He's one of the guys I live with. He owns the house."

I nodded. I followed Goku to the kitchen. In the kitchen was an older man. He was cooking." Hey Hakkia." Goku asked.

Hakkia turned around. He was actually quite attractive. A brunette with green eyes and glasses wearing an apron." Oh hello Goku." He answered.

Hakkia's voice was very nice sounding and peaceful compared to Goku's." Hakkia this is Maki, she's going to stay here for awhile." Goku announced while pointing at me.

Hakkia bowed to me saying." Well it's very nice to meet you Maki."

I bowed back answering" its very nice to meet you too Hakkia."

" When's dinner?" Goku said very loudly.

"Well for today we will be having a Rosemary (a French spice) seasoned French chicken with mashed potatoes, corn and carrots." Hakkia answered.

Goku looked around after saying Yum!" Where's Gojyo?" He asked Hakkia.

Hakkia was stirring the potatoes." He's still at the high school." Hakkia answered.

"Well if he doesn't get back by dinner time I'm going to eat his food." Goku snickered.

"You'll do no such thing like that." A man's voice behind him answered.

The red head whacked Goku on the head with his fist. Goku looked very disappointed for the red heads arrival." Welcome home Gojyo." Hakkia said greeting him while still stirring the potatoes.

I couldn't help but stare at him too, all three men in the kitchen where really hot. Gojyo soon stared at me." Who's the kid?" He asked.

"Well that's Maki, she's going to stay with us for a little while." Hakkia answered.

"Sanzo's not going to be too happy about this Hakkia." Gojyo said.

"Well Goku did bring her home so if he is going to yell at someone it's going to be Goku." Hakkia said very sweetly.

"What?!" Goku yelled.

I watched as Goku and Gojyo argued. Hakkia had just turned around and started to cook again. I was very confused but I started to laugh." What are you laughing at Maki?" Goku asked.

Gojyo grabbed Goku by the top of his shirt so Goku was lifted up when he asked the question.

"Are you alright?" Hakkia asked.

I nodded." Yeah...its just that you guys are so funny...and are yelling when we're sapost to be quiet." I told them.

The room became really quiet. I looked around to see a blond man with violet eyes behind me. He looked really pissed off." Hell ya you are sapost to be quiet! Why can't you shut the hell up! Do you have a death wish?" He yelled.

That must be Sanzo. He looked like he just awoken from a long nap. Sanzo didn't even notice me but I did notice him." Holy crap he's hot!" I screamed in my mind.

"Ssassanzo.uhhh well we were uhhh..." Goku mumbled in a fearful voice.

I looked and saw Sanzo holding a paper fan. He walked closer to Goku with it tight in his hand. He lifted it up and began to whack Goku with it." OWOWOWO!" Goku yelled.

Then he whacked Goku so hard that Goku fell tot he ground. I just stood there watching in horror." Now that'll teach ya to shut up..." Sanzo scolded him.

My eyes were big as I watched Sanzo go into the living room and turn on the TV." Goku." Hakkia said calmly as if nothing had happened." Why don't you show Maki where she will be staying." Hakkia finished.

Goku quickly rose up." Ohh yah." Goku said." Maki follow me." He said to me.

As I followed Goku out of the kitchen I realized something." What the hell am I getting my self into?"


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1 Still

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Day 1 **

As I followed Goku down the hall and up the stairs we spoke a lot." So which school do yah go to?" He asked.

"Well I go to Dean Mich. middle school." I answered.

" I go to that one too!" Goku blurted out in excitement.

"How come I never see you?" I asked.

"Cause I ditch school all the time." Goku said back.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...Ohh here's your room." Goku blurted out.

We entered a large room. It had 1 large bed next to the window. It had a large dresser and a closet- the walls where the color of dark blue and the carpet was a light blue. On the bed was a white cat. Goku ran up to it." Hiya Hakuryru!" He yelled as he petted the cat.

The cat quickly ran out of the room after yawning." I hope you like cats!" Goku yelled to me.

" Yah I like cats." I answered.

Goku smiled. "Well that's good."

I smiled back." I guess I should get unpacked."

Goku looked very confused." What?"

"Ohh you didn't know all my clothing and personal belongings are in my backpack." I answered.

He looked at me and said." Ok..."

We walked back down stairs to the living room area. Sanzo and Gojyo where watching the TV in the living room while Hakkia began to set the dinning room table for dinner." Goku would you help me set the table?" Hakkia asked Goku.

" Sure!" Goku shouted as he walked to Hakkia. I walked into the living room. Sanzo and Gojyo were watching what seemed to be the sports channel. I sat down on the couch and began to watch." Man sports really bore me..." Moaned Sanzo.

"Me too." I thought.

"Too back Sanzo..." Gojyo answered back.

"Too bad my ass!" Sanzo yelled.

"I'm sorry that you can't watch sports..." Gojyo moaned in a sarcastic voice.

" Screw this..." Sanzo moaned.

He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. This seemed to calm Sanzo down. I just sat there on the couch half asleep and half watching TV." Everyone dinner's ready." Hakkia announced.

I opened my eyes. Gojyo quickly got to the table while Sanzo took his time. I was just walking normally. I sat down next to Hakkia and Goku. I stared at the food." Wow this look's really good!" I said amazed.

" Thank you..." Hakkia answered.

" You better grab your food before this dumb monkey eats all of it." Gojyo yelled to me.

"Hey!" Goku yelled.

I grabbed my plate and put on it two medium slices of the chicken, some corn and mashed potatoes. Then I grabbed my fork and grabbed some of everything on my plate and placed it in my mouth." Wow this is really good!" I announced.

" Well you don't have to announce every little thing." Sanzo moaned.

This was the first real direct comment towards me. I was so pissed." Hey blonde I don't tell you how to live so you can at least not tell me how to eat." I yelled at him.

The room became quiet. Sanzo gave me a death stare." What did you say you bitch." He said evilly.

I gave him a death stare back and said." You heard me, you stinkin droopy eyes blonde." I yelled.

Sanzo dropped his fork." You bitch I'm going to kill you!" He yelled.

Gojyo and Hakkia held back Sanzo while Goku held me back." Let me go you bastards!" Sanzo yelled.

" Goku let me teach that dumb blond a lesson!" I yelled.

After a few minuets of yelling we stopped to eat. Sanzo and I were very quiet. We didn't speak to each other. But I did speak with every one else. Soon dinner was over and I decided to unpack. I grabbed my backpack after I helped Hakkia with the dishes and walked to my room. When I was unpacking I could see Goku looking in out of the corner of my eye." What do you want?" I asked while I folded some shirts and placed them in the dresser.

"Umm... well do you want to go do something?" He asked.

I placed some more shirts in the dresser dour. " Well I do need to put away my stuff." I said.

Goku runs in the room." I could help!" He boasts out.

He digs in my huge backpack and takes out a pair of my panties." What are you doing with my panties?" I moaned.

Goku didn't seem to notice at first but he grabbed my panties." Ahh! I'm sorry!" He screamed.

He dropped the panties on the ground. I walked over to him and picked up the panties." Maybe you should just sort out the socks." I suggested.

" Yah maybe your right." Goku answered.

He walked over to the pile of mixed socks over by my bed. I sighed. After about 2o minuets of sorting, folding and placing stuff in doers we where done." Well it seems like we're done." I sighed out.

Goku sat down on the bed." Thank god. I was so tired of those stupid socks." He moaned.

" So what is it that you wanted to do Goku?" I asked.

Goku thought for a moment." Let's go to the movies!" He yelled.

"That sounds like a good idea. Does anyone else want to go?" I asked.

" Hmmm...Well Gojyo has a date, Hakkia is off at work and I'm too scared to ask Sanzo..." He told me.

"I wouldn't of wanted the "Fun sucker" to come anyways." I moaned.

Goku rubbed his head. "Don't you like Sanzo?" He asked.

I shrugged. "He's just like my older brother. I'll get used to him"

Goku nodded. "Alright then its just you and…me."

He paused for a second, and blushed. I didn't notice his face turning red.

"What movie do you wanna see?" I asked.

He didn't answer. "Goku?"

He shook his head, breaking from the silence. "I thought about seeing that new horror movie. You know the one with the aliens."

Thinking about what movie he had just described. I smiled. "Good. I rather like scary movies."

He raced downstairs, and I followed close behind him. "Goku, when does it start?" I asked as he grabbed his wallet.

"It starts at 3:56." He answered.

I looked over at the kitchen clock. It read, 3:45.

I sighed. "Goku, we're going to have to run like crazy to make it to the movie theater. "

"Uh… I-I knew that." Goku stuttered.

Looking over by the living room I spotted Sanzo. The violet eyed, man was in a small office, with a computer. He was typing something.

"Hey Goku, what is he doing?" I whispered.

"Sanzo's working on his latest book." Goku answered.

I gasped. "He doesn't seem like the type to have any skill with writing."

Goku shook his head. "Sanzo has made ten books, seven of which are best sellers."

I was even more surprised. It seemed I had misjudged Sanzo.

"Sanzo! Me and Maki are leaving!" Goku announced.

"Whatever. Do what you want." I heard Sanzo moan.

Goku opened the door and rushed outside. "Come on Maki. If we don't hurry up, we'll be late."

After he said that, I hurried to him.


End file.
